Crybaby Brothers (chapter)
is chapter 82 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary Late at night, Tōjō, with Shizuka, waits at a construction zone for a certain person to show up and fight him. Next to him, Shizuka, feeling cold in the weather, is impatiently waiting for Tōjō to finish his fight or just leave and take her to Saotome's house. Finally, Izuma appears. Tōjō comments on his tardiness and the two prepare to fight. At Furuichi’s house, En has just finished informing Oga, Hilda and Furuichi of the Great Demon Lord’s new plans. He declares his father sent him to the Human World to destroy humanity, excitedly ending his explanation with "lets do this," Oga refuses, flicking an ice cube at En’s head, and complains that the Great Demon Lord forgot about Beelzebub. He mentions that the Great Demon Lord is all talk in destroying humanity, sending an infant, then an annoying kid, to which Yolda knocks him out with her cleaning brush to quiet him. Yolda, smiling, asks Hilda why she can’t just kill Oga already. Hilda, embarrassed, tries to reply, but Izabella stops her, claiming they can kill Oga anytime they like anyways. Visually making both Furuichi and Hilda nervous. Hilda, upon regaining her composure, irritably asks where she’ll be going now that En is declared the one to destroy humanity, asking if Oga, Beel, and herself should just hand over their tasks to them. Upon hearing this, Oga becomes excited over the possibility of all the Demons leaving him, to which a HIida comedically stabs him with a chopstick, knocking him out again. Izabella recalls Hilda having used to be the most elite of all the Maids of Hell, and asks why she has become so docile, a statement that surprises Hilda. Moving on, she continues that they she can still be useful in their quest to destroy humanity. En agrees, but Yolda remarks that she wouldn’t mind not having Hilda with them. Trying to unite with Beelzebub, En raises a hand for him to shake, to which Beelzebub reaches into Oga’s glass to pick up an ice cube and throws it at his head. Yolda, Izabella and Satura are in shock, while Beelzebub makes a happy cry. Again, Beelzebub picks another ice cube from Oga’s glass and throws it at En’s head. En begins to shake. Satura yells at Hilda to stop Beelzebub, reminding her that a child copies everything his parent does, and that in this case, the parent is being mean. Again, Beelzebub throws another ice cube at En. This time, the ice cube evaporates instead of bouncing off his head. En starts to cry and fumes begin to appear around his body. Realizing what is about to occur, Yolda, Izabella and Satura begin trying to stop his crying. Yolda tries to offer him more potato chips, while Satura tries to offer him another Calpis soda and Izabella offers him a Game __y to play with. Panicking, they plead for Hilda to help them out. Satura tells Yolda to fan En out while Izabella tries to rock him and sing to him. Hilda mentions to Furuichi and Oga that if En starts crying, everything surrounding him will burst into flames. Oga is surprised that En is crying because of a baby. Hilda mentions that En once cried so hard, the flames around him lit for seven days and seven nights straight and destroyed 30 towns in Hell. She estimates that in the Human World, En can destroy everything around a 15 kilometer (over 9 mile) radius. Now panicked, Furuichi and Hilda join Yolda to sing to En while Oga tries to get Beelzebub to apologize to him, but to no avail. Meanwhile Kunieda is having trouble sleeping. Satura, calling Furuichi good-for-nothing, commands him to bring En Human World games. After Furuichi confirms he has some video games for him, everyone tries to calm En down by telling him to play Furuichi’s Human World games. Finally, En stops crying and complies. En becomes excited, boasting that he is a Demon Lord gamer. Yolda asks him what game systems he has, suggesting a Mega _rive (Sega Genesis) and a Super Fa__com (SNES). En claims he has all the gaming systems. Regrettably, Furuichi tells him doesn’t have any of the newest consoles, instead offering him a PS2. En is fascinated by all the buttons on this gaming console which he has never seen before. Furuichi tells him it’s a PS2, or a PlayStephany 2 as indicated by a footnote. Playing Biohusband 4, En is surprised by the graphics and difficulty of the game, as well as the controller vibration. In awe of all this, En commands Yolda, Izabella and Satura to take him to the video game store and promises to destroy the world after finishing the games. Outside, En reminds Izabella to tell Oga, Hilda and Furuichi something. Izabella tells them that although they’re working together to destroy humanity, Beelzebub and En are still competing against each other for the throne of Hell, and that there are some that wish to take down Beelzebub. At that moment, Hilda recalls Behemoth of the 34th Division. En claims he’s very powerful, but not very smart. Claiming he’ll be after Oga, En happily bids him to stay alive, leaving Oga shocked at his expression. Sitting on top of a construction zone elsewhere, Saotome notices someone’s presence, stating, "He's here." Characters in order of appearance #Shizuka Nanami #Hidetora Tōjō #Kaname Izuma #Takayuki Furuichi #Tatsumi Oga #Beelzebub #Hilda #En #Yolda #Izabella #Satura #Aoi Kunieda #Zenjūrō Saotome Navigation Category:Chapters